FROZEN Song
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Serie de songfic's sin relación entre sí, al igual que las parejas serán variadas o centradas en un solo personaje.
1. Song I

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney y cada una de las canciones utilizadas es propiedad de su respectivo autor, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

 **ACLARCINES;**

 **Personajes:** Anna, Elsa, Kristoff

 **Canción:** Demi Lovato - Stone Cold

 **Categoría:** Romance, Drama, Angustia, Songfic, AU.

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Resumen:** Elsa y Kristoff son mejores amigos desde que se conocieron en el primer día de secundaria. Desde entonces han sido inseparables, congeniando perfectamente, tanto que ambos se terminaron enamoraron de la misma chica.

 **Advertencia:**

-Elsa y Anna en este Songfic no son hermanas.

-Elsanna y Kristanna

* * *

" _ **FROZEN Song"**_

 _Song 01 - Stone Cold_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Piedra fría, piedra fría_ _  
_ _Me ves de pie, pero estoy muriendo en el suelo_

 **El sol resplandecía en lo alto, algunos pájaros volaban tranquilamente disfrutando del magnífico día que hacia al igual que dos hermosas chicas, caminaban sujetas de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos.**

 **La menor de ellas con una sonrisa infantil apuntaba algunos locales que llamaban su atención y obligaba a la platinada a dirigirse al lugar para ver mejor los aparadores, esta con una media sonrisa solo se dejaba guiar por la inquieta cobriza que no dejaba de parlotear.**

 **-Elsa compremos helados…-Declaro, señalando con su dedo índice en el lugar que los vendían. La platinada ladeo ligeramente su cabeza y llevo una de sus manos a su nuca, pensando algunos segundos la petición de la encantadora joven, cayendo hipnotizada ente su radiante y jovial mirada turquesa, como decirle que no a esa endemoniada mirada del gato con botas, resignada asintió ligeramente y Anna al instante salió corriendo a pedir los helados.**

 **Embelesada la siguió con la mirada, sin moverse de su lugar, concentrándose completamente en la cobriza hasta que un latoso ruido, inundo sus oídos…**

 _POV. Elsa_

El incesante sonido y en este punto fastidioso tono de mi celular resuena en toda mi habitación. Me giro y quito la almohada que cubría mi cabeza, mirando con rabia como mi móvil se movía ligeramente en mi mesita de noche provocando ese sonido molesto de vibración, suelto un gruñido de solo imaginarme que el muy maldito disfruta despertarme cada mañana en el mejor momento de mi sueño.

Resignada quito la sabana azul con la que me cubría y me siento al borde de mi cama dejando que la alarma suene una vez más, cubro mi rostro con mi mano y dejo escapar un pesado bostezo. Hago un pequeño estiramiento y por fin tomo mi irritante celular, deslizando mi dedo en la pantalla y por fin la melodía cesa.

Al ver la imagen que tengo de fondo de pantalla, inevitablemente se curvan mis labios en un intento de sonrisa.

 _Piedra fría, piedra fría_ _  
_ _Tal vez si no lloro, no sentiré nada más_

Me miro al espejo una vez más, rectificando que mi elaborado peinado este perfecto, que ninguno de mis platinados cabellos estén fuera de lugar, al igual que mí maquillaje no sea excesivo, mi vestuario este impecable y cada uno de mis accesorios estén a juego.

Respiro profundo y miro la hora en mi móvil, para mi suerte o desgracia, no estoy segura de como verlo pero aún tengo como una hora de sobra.

Levanto nuevamente mi mirada al espejo, sonrió forzadamente y con cuidado de no arruinar mí maquilla limpio una solitaria lágrima que osó salir sin mi permiso pero y cuando menos me doy cuenta mis ojos están inundados, y ese terrible dolor que e estado sintiendo en mi corazón e inútilmente intente enterarlo en lo más profundo de mi alma, fue tonto de mi parte pensar que de la noche a la mañana podría desaparecer, cuando simplemente llega cuando quiere y se instala sin ningún permiso.

Cubro mi boca y me derrumbo en silencio en mi solitaria habitación. Es irónico o realmente soy una mala persona. Ante mis pies cae un curioso pedazo de papel, con amargura lo tomo, muerdo mi labio en un intento por parar de llorar y desdoblo con cuidado ese curios papel que para ser exacta es la invitación a la boda de mi mejor amigo, el recordatorio de mi agonía. El recordatorio de que en solo algunas horas más _los_ perdería para siempre.

Cubro nuevamente mi boca y las lágrimas siguen inundando mi rostro, sintiendo que me ahogaría en mi propio llanto, doy grandes bocanadas en un intento por hacer llegar un poco de oxígeno a mis pulmones que realmente solo provoco que me arda más fuerte el pecho.

Leo una vez más la invitación, en letras doradas y una hermosa caligrafía resaltaban sus nombres "Kristoff Bjorgman & Anna Summer".

 _Piedra fría, bebé_ _  
_ _Dios sabe que intenté sentirme… feliz por ti_

Carajo, quien iba a imaginar que un idiota como el seria mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos el primer día de clases en la secundaria; ambos nos apartamos del resto del grupo, en un principio creía que me seguía pero resultaba que el al igual que yo buscaba los lugares más solitarios, después de aclarar eso, ambos siendo personas de pocas palabras simplemente nos limitábamos a hacernos compañía en silencio, compartir nuestros lonches y hacer equipo en clase cuando era necesario.

Rio tristemente de solo recordar eso, y me pregunto; ¿cómo teniendo una relación tan carente podíamos decirnos mejores amigos?, muy simple, siempre, desde que nos conocimos hemos estado el uno para el otro, por más simple o difícil que sea el problema o situación.

 _Quiero que sepas que lo estoy, incluso si yo_ _  
_ _No puedo entenderlo, tomaré el dolor_

Me miro en el espejo retrovisor una vez más, asegurándome que mi maquillaje este decente y cubra todo rastro de mi decaída de hace algunos momentos, respiro hondo, sin pensarlo más pongo en marcha mi auto, disfrutando de la suave brisa. Mas mi momentánea tranquilidad es perturbada por el bendito tono de llamadas de mi celular.

Lo miro de reojo en el tablero, encendiéndose la pantalla, mostrándome la foto de Anna, sujetando un helado de chocolate y haciendo una cara chistosa.

Titubeante acerco mi mano, solo tengo que deslizar mi dedo por la pantalla para contestar pero me quedo pasmada como si hubiese olvidado esa simple acción, muerdo mi labio y agradezco al llegar a un semáforo que precisamente cambio a rojo. Respiro profundo y agacho mi mirada.

Anna Summer, inquieta, hermosa y en ocasiones infantil chica de melena cobriza que lo suele llevar atado en dos trenzas gemelas, ojos turquesa, sonrisa contagiosa, pecosa, tres años menor que yo, optimista y muy parlanchina.

Si mi amistad con Kristoff fue un poco extraña, con ella sobrepaso todo limite; hace tres años fue cuando nos conocimos, cursaba mi último año en la universidad y tenía que estudiar para mis exámenes, fui a la biblioteca la cual era un desastre ese día, los caritos estaban repletos de libros que tenían que ser acomodados, la encargada de la biblioteca estaba ausente y se escuchaba una tenue melodía.

Atraída por tan encantadora voz me adentre sigilosamente y mi sorpresa fue encontrar a Anna hasta lo más alto de la escalera, cantando a todo pulmón y buscando algún título entre los libros de la última repisa, hice un deje de molestia y le hable, ¿Cómo se le ocurría cantar en la biblioteca?, je la pobre se asustó que termino dando un respigo, perdiendo el equilibrio, corrí para atraparla pero me termine tropezando y solo le serví de colchón.

Se disculpó como unas cien veces y pese que le decía que no importaba, ella insistió los días siguientes en buscarme y seguirse disculpándose, hasta me daba barras de chocolate y ¿cómo decirle que no?, si era mi debilidad, cuando menos me di cuenta se hizo mi amiga, salíamos a diferentes lugares, me contaba sus problemas, aun cuando yo era algo reservada también le contaba algunas cosas, ya que estar a su lado me generaba una gran felicidad y paz, a la lagar comenzamos a compartir más cosas aparte del amor por el chocolate.

Ver su sonrisa, su hermosa mirada, las extrañas sensaciones que me provocaba cuando me sujetaba de la mano o me abrazaba, verla dormir cuando estudiábamos hasta tarde en la biblioteca, las veces que se recargaba en mi hombro y lo babeaba o el simple hecho de que nos hemos dado besos indirectos, ya que solía beber de mis termos, refrescos y vasos, ese escalofrió que recorría todo mi cuerpo cuando me daba un beso en la mejilla ya sea como saludo o despedida. Sencillamente se convirtió en alguien muy importante en mi vida, alguien que puso mi mundo de cabeza.

Pero cometí un error.

Después de un año de conocernos, se me ocurrió presentarle a mi mejor amigo, después de todo ambos son especiales en mi vida, quería que en ocasiones pudiéramos convivir los tres, tener momentos especiales que recordar…más nunca pensé que entre ellos dos surgiría más que una simple amistad.

Conocía perfectamente a Kristoff, teníamos gustos y caracteres similares, así que sabía que él era completamente opuesto a Anna, y así fue en un principio, el y Anna tenían pequeñas riñas más se toleraban.

 _Dame la verdad, yo y mi corazón_ _  
_ _Sobreviviremos a esto_ _  
_ _Si ella es feliz, Estoy feliz por ti_

-Ja por fin llegas…-dice en un alegre grito mi rubio amigo, extendiendo sus brazos para darme un abrazo al verme llegar, solo atino a medio sonreír y me limito a corresponder su afectuoso gesto.

-Eh, gran tonto te recuerdo que el impuntual siempre has sido tu…-digo con una falsa sonrisa, dándole un golpe en el hombro, que claro él lo más seguro ni sintió y a mí me dejo los nudillos adoloridos.

-¿No me digas que fue tu mejor golpe?...

-Idiota…-Susurro por lo bajo cruzándome de brazos.

-Tks, por esta vez lo pasare… ¿bien que tal me veo?-Me pregunta con una radiante sonrisa mientras acomodaba su elegante corbata.

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón cuando le vi de pies a cabeza, zapatos bien lustrados, su traje de novio perfectamente arreglado y lo que jamás había visto en todos estos años, había cortado un poco su cabello y estaba bien peinado, una diminuta, triste pero honesta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.-Eres el novio perfecto…-declare por lo bajo, mientras tu saludabas a algunos de tus invitados que recién llegaban, dejando de prestarme atención momentáneamente- para Anna.-dije casi inaudible, por el resiente nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

 _Piedra fría, piedra fría_ _  
_ _Estás bailando con ella, mientras yo estoy mirando a mi teléfono_

Ese fue mi error dar por hecho algo erróneo, ahora caigo en cuenta que realmente éramos muy parecidos, tanto que también te terminaste enamorando de la misma chica que yo. Al igual que paso con ella y con migo, ustedes después de un tiempo comenzaron a llevarse mejor, tanto que en algunas salidas… yo comencé a estorbarles.

A sobrar, tal cual como en este momento… tú y ella acaban de decir el "si acepto" y se besan con gran fervor, olvidándose por completo que son observados por sus invitados, que solo atinan a aplaudir y sonreír compartiendo su felicidad.

 _Piedra fría, piedra fría_ _  
_ _Yo era tu ámbar, pero ahora ella es tu sombra de oro_

Me limito a imitar las acciones de los que me rodean, mirando tristemente como a menos de dos metro de distancia ustedes dos siguen demostrando cuanto se aman, en ese apasionado beso, que el fotógrafo que contrataron no demora en capturar, después de unos segundos mas se separan un poco, dejando sus frentes unidas y con esas radiantes sonrisas que han tenido todo el día.

Respiro profundo y sin poderlo soportar más desvió mi mirada, sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban y un doloroso golpeteo se incrementaba en mi pecho. Uno de los meseros pasa con una charola en la que llevaba barias copas con vino y sin esperar a que me ofreciera una, la tome y de inmediato la bebo como si de agua se tratase, antes de permitir que se retirara, dejo la copa bacía en su charola y me bebo otra más, ignorando el ardor que provoca en mi garganta.

El mesero me miro con una ceja levantada, a lo cual yo le sonrió avergonzada e igual que con la primer copa la dejo en la charola y tomo otra a la cual le doy un trago más despacio.

 _Piedra fría, bebé_ _  
_ _Dios sabe que intenté sentirme… feliz por ti_

-Elsa…-grita mi nombre una dulce voz familiar, la cual decido ignorar y me concentro en la copa que sostengo entre mis manos, meciendo el poco líquido que le quedaba.-Elsa…-me llama nuevamente, cierro mis ojos y de un solo trago termino con el resto del licor que contenía mi copa, respiro profundo.

Torpemente me pongo de pie y una sonrisa boba se forma en mi rostro, sintiendo un leve adormecimiento de mis sentido más esto no era suficiente para olvidar el vacío que iba en incremento y menos al encararla, ver sus brillantes y hermosos ojos turquesa, sus carnosos y sonrojados labios, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ese vestido blanco que se ceñía perfectamente a su delgado cuerpo.

Relamo mis labios e inevitablemente enmudezco, ninguna sola palabra puedo pronunciar porque estoy segura que si lo hago unas cuantas lágrimas abordaran mis ojos, así que solo me forzó a sonreír.-Elsa, por fin te encuentro…-Me sujeta de la mano y me comienza a jalar, sinceramente no pongo resistencia ya que disfruto del contacto y el estar bebiendo me tenía algo atontada.

 _Quiero que sepas que lo estoy, incluso si yo_ _  
_ _No puedo entenderlo, tomaré el dolor_

-Bien una más…-Dice amablemente el fotógrafo enfocando su cámara.

-Oh, ya sé…-habla alegremente Anna sin dejar de sonreír- qué te parece así…-sugiere al tiempo que me abrazaba, sentir sus brazos rodarme, tan cálidos, su mirada ilusionada que solo me dedicaba a mí y por un breves instante todo fue perfecto, el alboroto de la fiesta comenzó a desaparecer, el tiempo se detuvo y solo éramos ella y yo.

Nadie más, solo nosotras… mas eso no era verdad, era solo una falsa ilusión que jamás pasaría, jamás me vería como ve a Kristoff. El fotógrafo presiona el botón de su cámara para capturar la foto, activándose el flas que me sega por unos segundos y me obliga a regresa a la realidad, el tiempo siguió su curso y el intenso ruido de la fiesta regreso.

Anna poco a poco fue aflojando su agarra, deshaciendo ese cálido abrazo, el cual no quería que terminara e inconscientemente me aferre a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello y sin darme cuenta una solitaria lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.

 _Dame la verdad, yo y mi corazón_ _  
_ _Sobreviviremos a esto_ _  
_ _Si ella es feliz, Estoy feliz por ti_

-Ja, vamos sonríe un poco más…-Me insistía Kristoff jalando de mi mejilla, provocando que hiciera una trágica mueca en intento de sonrisa.- ¿y yo soy el gruñón?-me cuestiono entre riendo.

Solté un pesado suspiro, al tiempo que masajeaba el puente de mi nariz, sinceramente ya no podía más, quería salir corriendo del lugar pero antes que lograra mi escape, Anna me detuvo y como siempre me fue imposible negarme a su petición.-¿Enserio tenemos que tomar esta foto?, ¿no han sido ya suficientes las que nos han tomado?-pregunte con un toque de fastidio.

-No, jamás son suficientes, así que no protestes y di chocolate…-Ordeno con jovialidad, poniéndose entre Kristoff y yo, nos sujetó del brazo, obligándonos a inclinarnos un poco, quedando los tres completamente juntos, mi mejilla junto a tu mejilla y ese simple contacto me obligo a curvas mis labios.

Ubicaste tu celular frente a nosotros, dijiste "chocolate" y capturaste la foto, cual milagrosamente sonreí y a ti por fin te convenció.

 _No quiero ser una piedra fría, piedra fría_ _  
_ _Desearía poder reparar esto pero aquí está mi adiós_ _  
_

La luz en el lugar era tenue y la balada que sonaba era lenta, ideal para bailarla en pareja. Kristoff y yo siempre éramos de las personas que nos quedábamos sentados en las fiestas y ahora el idiota esta al centro de la pista de baile con una radiante sonrisa, luciéndose y tonteando contigo, su… esposa, dándote ocasionalmente besos por todo tu rostro a lo cual tu ríes.- _Estoy feliz por ti_

 _-Quiero que sepas que lo estoy, incluso si no puedo entenderlo…_ _  
_ _Si ella es feliz..._

Sé que serán muy felices… lo sé, realmente les deseo la mejor de la suerte, y con una patética sonrisa los miro, en silencio y con cautela salgo del recinto.

 _Estoy feliz por ti._

 _ **.:Fin:.**_

* * *

 **NOTA:**

Ok, pues bueno estoy retomando este proyecto que ya habia publicado pero que borre, jeje...

En fin serán varios songfic's sin relación entre si, las parejas también serán variadas o pude que solo se centre en un solo personaje, todo depende lo que me inspire la canción. Si tiene alguna sugerencia no duden en comentarla.

¡Gracias!, por tomar un momento de su tiempo y darle una oportunidad a esta nueva locura.

¿Quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Aclaraciones? o ¿Alguna petición?

.

.

.

 _ **NRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


	2. Song II

**Disclaimer:** _FROZEN y cada uno de sus personajes es propiedad de Disney, y cada una de las canciones utilizadas es propiedad de su respectivo autor, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

 **ACLARCINES;**

 **Personajes:** Anna, Hans, Elsa, Oc

 **Canción:** Jesse & Joy - "Me Soltaste"

 **Categoría:** Drama, Songfic, AU

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Resumen:** Hans y Anna tiene poco de conocerse e inicia una relación, pero pronto la cobriza se da cuenta que ambos son muy distintos.

 **Advertencia:**

 **-** No es Hanna al cien por ciento.

-Tal vez un poco OoC.

* * *

" _ **FROZEN Song"**_

 _Song 02 – Me soltaste_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dices que fui yo, y no fui yo,_

 _que nunca te amé de verdad_

 _que rabia me da._

Llevo una de sus manos a su pelirroja melena, revolvió ligeramente su cabello evitando despeinarse y se dio un leve masaje en la nuca. Levanto su mirada aceituna y encaro a la joven cobriza que se encontraba a un lado de él. -Quiero que terminemos…- Declaro débil mente el joven muchacho.

 _Diste tu versión_

 _pero olvidaste_

La cobriza pecosa de mirada aguamarina se mantuvo estoica sin demostrar ni un sentimiento de dolor o tristeza, desvió su mirada por un breve instante y cerró sus ojos. Todos eses buenos y no tan buenos momentos que paso al lado del pelirrojo de grandes patillas la golpearon en un huracán de emociones que bien pudo controlar y no alterarse o quebrarse en ese momento. Respiro profundo, se enderezo y abrió lentamente sus ojos para toparse con esa triste mirada del joven.-¿Es lo que quieres Hans?...-Pregunto casi tranquila, la expresión de su rostro no mostraba nada, más su mirada se ensombreció y su voz ligeramente se quebró al decir esa simple pregunta.

Hans empuño sus manos y la expresión de su rostro se tensó, se miraron unos segundos más a los ojos en completo silencio, el pelirrojo poco a poco se relajó y solo asintió.

-Bien…-respondió la joven en un apenas audible susurro, se levantó de la banca en la que se encontraban sentados y sin mirarlo una vez más o decir algo, solo se retiró, con paso inseguro y un nudo en la garganta se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

 _Que me soltaste,_

 _Me soltaste,_

 _Cuando más necesitaba aferrarme._

 _Una sonrisa irónica se formó en mi rostro e introduje mis manos a los bolcillos de mi pantalón, cerré por unos segundos mis ojos y moví ligeramente mi cabeza en negativa._

 _Después de unos cuantos segundos vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y la escena no a cambiado mucho, aun estas ahí, sonriendo ampliamente, jugueteando bobamente como lo hacías conmigo, diciendo algunas dulces palabras y algunas otras subidas de tono o hasta indirectas. La sujetas de la mano y en un brusco movimiento la jalas hacia ti, obligándola a que te abarse por la cintura y levante su rostro para poderte ver a los ojos ya que es más majita que tú, incluso unos cuantos centímetros más bajita que yo._

 _Te sonríe cálidamente y tú le correspondes sin ninguna duda, te acercas un poco a sus labios y estoy segura que la hubieses besado de no ser porque nuestras miradas se cruzaron en ese preciso momento, fue un simple instante, menos de medio segundo y aun así basto para paralizarte, para que por ese pequeño instante mi mente colapsara y se derrumbara, fue mínimo y aun así fue eterno, tortuosamente eterno._

 _Agradezco ser más resistente, más fuerte y ya no ser esa boba niña de hace algunos años, esa niña que creía en el amor verdadero, en un "vivieron felices para siempre" y, en esas dulces y manipuladoras palabras que utilizan para conquistar._

 _Respiro hondo, acomodo mis auriculares, regreso mis manos al bolcillo de mi pantalón y sonrió, esa sonrisa tonta que le regalo a todo el mundo al no saber exactamente que expresión poner ante un desconocido._

 _Continuo con mí andar, esa chica se nota confundida ante tu repentino cambio de humor, el cómo disimuladamente la alejas un poco de ti y detienes el coqueteo. Me miras y yo te miro, no sabes si sonreír o no, saludarme o no y yo te hago las cosas más sencillas, así que simplemente te ignoro y sigo con mi camino pasándolos completamente de largo._

 _Apostaste y me obligaste_

 _a buscar en otras partes amor_

 _Respiro hondo y sigo caminado mientras saco mi celular de la bolsa de mi sudadera, dibujo el patrón para desbloquearlo, subo un poco más el volumen y entro a mi galería de imágenes e instintivamente sonrió al ver una foto de ambos en donde me estas besando, esa foto fue la última que nos tomamos juntos._

 _La fecha es de no más de dos semanas atrás. Quien pensaría que solo una semana después todo eso acabaría._

 _Oh oh oh oh oh yo sé,_

 _que en ese escenario igual jugué mi papel_

 _oh oh oh oh oh lo sé ha hecho tarde para volver._

 _Al llegar a mi casa saludo a mi hermana y alego que tengo que redactar unos documentes que me han pedido con urgencia del trabajo. Sé que no me cree pero no me cuestiona, solo me dice que "cuando esté lista para hablar la busque sin importar la hora que sea". Sonrió y asiento, sin más me dirijo a mi cuarto, me tumbo en mi cama y solo me quedo viendo el techo por largos segundos, pensando, en cómo nos conocimos, en la primera vez que salimos, en nuestro primer beso. No tenemos más de cinco meses de conocernos y menos de dos meses de ser novios y ya planeábamos toda una vida juntos, hasta que nos enterarían lado a lado. Que irónico._

 _Rio silenciosamente y abrazo una de mis almohadas, al girarme me topo con mi pequeño escritorio, el cual está completamente desordenado, mi computadora tiene todos los cables enredados y hay un montón de pedazos de cartulina, hojas de colores y, hasta brillantina y crayones regados por toda la superficie, el pobre cesto de basura ya se está desbordando con todo lo que e tenido que tirar porque simplemente no me gustaba lo que escribía, o no me gustaban esas tontas manualidades que supuestamente eran muy sencillas de hacer._

 _Tu tan reservado,_

 _y yo pidiendo tanto de ti,_

 _tanto de mí._

 _Me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo a mi escritorio. Desganada me siento en mi silla y veo a detalle todo el desorden que tengo, dirijo mi vista al calendario que tengo colgado en la pared, para mañana está marcado el día con un pequeño corazón y una nota que dice "aniversario", hago una mueca y sin más quito esa nota de mi calendario la hago bolita y la lanzo al cesto de basura._

 _Tu mano era mi fé,_

 _mi propia piel_

 _y de repente_

 _Después de haber terminado el documento que necesitaba para mi trabajo, decido tomarme una ducha y relajarme un poco. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estoy bañada y con mi pijama, así que decido ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comida. Para mí, no sé si buena o mala fortuna mi hermana está terminando de preparar unos hot-cakes y sin preguntarme ya me a preparado uno con nutella y un vaso de leche._

 _-Shh… no planeo hacerte ningún interrogatorio, ¿de acuerdo?-Dice antes que pueda protestar así que resignada y por qué realmente no le puedo hacer el feo a ese delicioso hat-cake con nutella, acepto el cenar con ella._

 _Al principio solo comimos en silencio pero mi naturaleza es ser algo parlanchína sí que le pregunto cómo le ha ido en el trabajo, ella me pregunta lo mismo y solo puedo responder con un "Naaa, más o menos" , sabe que no quiero hablar por el momento del asunto así que desvía el tema y se lo agradezco._

 _Me soltaste,_

 _Me soltaste,_

 _Cuando más necesitaba aferrarme._

 _Apostaste y me obligaste_

 _a buscar en otras partes amor_

 _Maldición, intento dormir y descansar un poco pero simplemente es imposible, tomo mi celular de mi mesita de noche y por desgracia lo primero que veo en la pantalla es una notificación tuya. "Mi Hans 3". Intento ignorar el mensaje después de todo son las dos de la mañana… y a quien engaño es más mi curiosidad y abro ese mensaje; "Anna,¿ mañana podría verte antes del trabajo?... Dulces sueños. Te quiero."_

 _Al terminar de leer una sonrisa triste se cuerva en mis labios, mis ojos estoy segura que se han puesto cristalinos, leo nuevamente el mensaje y no sé qué responder así que solo lo dejo en visto, voy a mi galería de imágenes selecciono todas las fotos que tengo contigo y antes de presionar eliminar me detengo, me muerdo el labio y bloqueo mi móvil, me levanto de la cama y salgo rápido de mi habitación._

 _Con cuidado me escabullo a la habitación de mi hermana, me recuesto en el pequeño espacio libre de su cama-Elsa-le llamo en un débil susurro, ya que me siento algo insegura de quererla despertar. Pero ese débil llamado fue suficiente para que ella abriera un ojo y se recorriera un poco para dejarme más espacio._

 _-¿Estas lista para hablar…?-Pregunta soñolienta, parpadeando barias veces._

 _-No...-digo honestamente._

 _-Ok.-Dice con su característica tranquilidad y me regala una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que me abraza. Y yo me aferro a ese abrazo con desesperación._

 _Oh oh oh oh oh yo sé,_

 _que en ese escenario igual jugué mi papel_

 _oh oh oh oh oh lo sé, se ha hecho tarde para volver._

 _-Oh, Anna… lo lamento._

 _-Está bien Elsa, en parte yo también tuve la culpa. Le cancele algunas veces, yo me sentía insegura en algunas cosas, estaba pasando por una de mis crisis y…-respiro hondo-ambos realmente pensamos muy diferente, pero al verlo hoy con esa chica me di cuenta que la decisión que e tomado es la mejor._

 _-Anna…-Es todo lo que dice mi hermana antes de abrazarme, me acurruco en sus brazos y cuando menos me doy cuenta me e quedado dormida._

 _Me soltaste,_

 _Me soltaste,_

 _Cuando más necesitaba aferrarme._

 _Apostaste y me obligaste_

 _a buscar en otras partes amor._

 _-Anna, Hola.-Dices con una de tus galantes sonrisas al verme. Yo solo agito mi mano en señal de saludo y digo un débil "Holi".-JE, bueno yo, yo quería darte esto…-Dices nervios y me entregas una pequeña bolsa de regalo, confundida la tomo y la miro, me muerdo el labio inferior._

 _Respiro hondo y te miro a los ojos-Hans, ¿por qué me das esto?..._

 _-Bueno, hoy no sé si lo recuerdes pero es una fecha inpo…_

 _-Si lo sé, seria nuestro aniversario de dos meses, pero terminamos.-Digo tranquilamente-No tenías que hacerlo._

 _-Lo sé, pero, yo quería hablar… ¿En definitiva quieres terminar?_

 _Me muerdo el labio, me quedo inmóvil por unos segundos y después levanto mi rostro para verte directo a los ojos, extiendo mi mano con tu regalo-Si…-Tu rostro se desencaja y nos quedamos en silencio.-Hans, yo en un principio te dije que no tenía mucha experiencia en noviazgo, quería ir paso a paso pero tu querías correr, lo entiendo tienes mayor experiencia que yo en todo esto, intente comprenderte y lo único que te pedía era paciencia y tú no la tuviste…_

 _-Anna, yo ponía más de mi parte para que esto funcionara y tú solo cancelabas nuestras citas…_

 _-¡Hans!, en esas ocasiones te dije que mi hermana me necesitaba, fueron imprevistos… pero eso tu no lo pudiste entender.-Dejo el regalo en tus manos- Hans, ya basta tu fuste el que termino conmigo y no lo niegues ese mismo día empezaste a coquetear con alguien mas._

 _Tu mirada se contrae y desvías tu mirada.-Solo quería darte celos.-Te justificas inútilmente._

 _Oh oh oh oh oh y no, yo sé,_

 _que en ese escenario igual jugué mi papel_

 _oh oh oh oh oh lo sé es demasiado tarde para volver_

 _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé_

 _-Eso no funciono, solo me diste a entender que no te importe…_

 _-Anna…_

 _-Se acabó Hans, cuídate y adiós._

 ** _.:Fin:._**

* * *

 _ **NOTA:**_

Ja, Hola, sigo viva...*lanzan un sin fin de objetos*.

Auch, lo acepto y lo merezco. No daré un justificante de mi ausencia, solo puedo ofrecer una disculpa.

y agradezco a los que aun sigan mis trabajos, pese a mi larga ausencia. Muchísimas gracias.

Se que no es la gran cosa, pero esta canción últimamente no la puedo dejar de escuchar y pues me e desahogado un poco. Tenia tiempo sin escribir y volver a escribir es tan relajante y agradable.

En fin, esta pareja honestamente no es de mi agrado pero salí un poco de mi zona de confort y creo que no esta tan mal e igual no fue romance al cien.

¡Gracias!, por tomar un momento de su tiempo y darme una oportunidad.

¿Quejas?, ¿Sugerencias?, ¿Aclaraciones? o ¿Alguna petición?

.

.

.

 _ **NRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


End file.
